


extra stuff

by gloryasme



Series: FNAF but in no particular order because the timeline doesn't exist [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryasme/pseuds/gloryasme
Summary: Character Info
Series: FNAF but in no particular order because the timeline doesn't exist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Animatronics

Name: animatronic

Height: in feet

Spirit: ghost that possess it (year they died)

Pronouns: animatronic (ghost)  if they differ

A ~~strike through~~ means they don’t possess that suit anymore

Some people might consider Cassidy and Andrew the same person just with different names between the book canon and the game canon and that’s okay. This is my au and I hope people can accept that

Name: Freddy Fazbear

Height: 6’6 ft

Spirit: Gabriel Lloyd (1986)

Pronouns: He/him

Name: Bonnie

Height: 6’3 ft

Spirit: Jeremy Butler (1986)

Pronouns: he/him

Name: Chica

Height: 6’4 ft

Spirit: Susie Green-Lawson (1986)

Pronouns: she/her

Name: Foxy

Height: 6’1 ft

Spirit: Fritz May (1986)

Pronouns: he/him

Name: Golden Freddy / Fredbear

Height: 6’6 ft

Spirit: Cassidy Webb? (1986)/ Michael Brooks (1986) / [REDACTED] Afton (1983) / ~~Andrew McClure~~ (1985) / Kelsey Harrison (2004)

Pronouns: he/him (they/them)

Name: Springtrap / Scraptrap / Spring Bonnie

Height: 6’5 ft

Spirit: William Afton (1995)

Pronouns: he/him

Name: Puppet / The Marionette

Height: 6’8 ft

Spirit: Charlotte Emily (1983)

Pronouns: he/him (she/her)

Name: Circus Baby / Scrap Baby / Elenor

Height: 7’5 ft

Spirit: Elizabeth Afton (1986) / Sarah Hall (1992)

Pronouns: she/her (they/them)

Name: Ballora

Height: 6’2 ft

Spirit: ~~[REDACTED] Afton~~ (1987)

Pronouns: she/her

Name: Funtime Freddy

Height: 6 ft

Spirit: Millie Fitzsimmons (2006)

Pronouns: he/him (she/her)

****Name: Nightmare Freddy**

**Height: 6 ft**

**Spirit: Freddy Mask Bully (Zachary Wright)**

**Pronouns: he/him**

**Name: Nightmare Bonnie**

**Height: 6’3 ft**

**Spirit: Bonnie Mask Bully (Shinsui Tomita)**

**Pronouns: he/him**

**Name: Nightmare Chica**

**Height: 6’2 ft**

**Spirit: Chica Mask Bully (Louis Burton)**

**Pronouns: she/her (he/him)**

**Name: Nightmare Foxy**

**Height: 5’6 ft**

**Spirit: Michael Afton**

**Pronouns: he/him**

**Name: Nightmare Fredbear**

**Height: 6’8 ft**

**Spirit: Cassidy Webb (1968)**

**Pronouns: he/him (she/her)**

**Name: Nightmare**

**Height: 6’8 ft**

**Spirit: ~~Andrew McClure~~ (1986)**

**Pronouns: he/him****

Name: Stitchwraith

Height:

Spirit: Jake Medina (2022) / Andrew McClure (1986)

Pronouns: he/him (they/them) it / the creature

Name: Shadow Freddy

Height: 6’1 ft

Spirit: Henry Emily

Pronouns: he/him

Name: Shadow Bonnie

Height: 5’8 ft

Spirit: Sammy Emily

Pronouns: he/him

Name: Phantom Foxy

Height: 6’1 ft

Spirit: Pete Dinglewood (2006)

Pronouns: he/him

Name: Lonely Freddy

Height: 3 ft

Spirit: Alec Reynolds (1982)

Pronouns: he/him

Height by [DalekChris41](https://www.reddit.com/r/fivenightsatfreddys/comments/egw56b/fnaf_animatronic_heights/) on Reddit

**The Nightmare's are the odd ones out, since they technically don't exist. They're mental projections of the Crying Child's fears. The basic premise is, they start off real but when their respective counter part dies, their guilt for killing the crying child forces them into how the crying child saw them.

For Fredbear and Nightmare, Cassidy and Andrew stole them to torment Afton, because the Crying Child wasn't going to let Goldie do it.**


	2. People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will be updated when the books/games come out

The Afton Family

Name: William Blake Afton

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 8th November 1946

Date of Death: 14th October 1996 (would’ve been 50 yrs old)

Spouse/s: Kathryn Afton, ~~Martha O’Conor~~

Child/ren: Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton, Evan Afton, Samantha Griffiths (adopted), Drew Griffiths (adopted), Kasey Young (adopted)

Parent/s: Clarke Afton, Jasmine Afton

Sibling/s: Sarah Bradley

Animatronic (they possess): Spring Bonnie, Springtrap, Scraptrap, Glitchtrap

Favourite Animatronic: Glitchtrap

Mentality: Insane – has no memory of his former life

Job: ~~Co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment, Performer~~

Name: Kathryn Serenity Afton

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 12th March 1947

Date of Death: 3rd March 1987 (would’ve been 40 yrs old)

Spouse/s: William Afton, ~~Martha O’Conor~~

Child/ren: Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton, Evan Afton, Samantha Griffiths (adopted), Drew Griffiths (adopted), Kasey Young (adopted)

Parent/s: James Schmidt, Mary Schmidt

Sibling/s: Amanda Henderson, Ashley Schmidt

Animatronic (they possess): Ballora, Ennard, Molten Freddy

Favourite Animatronic: Minireenas (she got to help build them)

Mentality: semi-sane – recognises Michael’s voice but has very few memories

Name: Michael Daniel Burke / “Fritz Smith” “Eggs Benedict”

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 4th December 1968

Date of Death: 8th September 1989 (would’ve been 21 yrs old)

Spouse/s: Carlton Burke

Child/ren: Macintosh Burke (died of SIDS), adopted some of the fazbear frights kids

Parent/s: William Afton, Kathryn Afton, ~~Martha O’Conor~~

Sibling/s: Elizabeth Afton, Evan Afton, Samantha Griffiths, Drew Griffiths, Kasey Young

Animatronic (they possess): Nightmare Foxy*, ~~Ennard~~

Favourite Animatronic: N/A

Mentality: sane enough – appears to be tired af most of the time

Job: Nightguard (5NaF SL, 2, 1, 3), Co-Owner of Fazbear Entertainment (5NaF 3, Security Breach)

Name: Elizabeth Mary Afton / “Betty Arnold” “Charlie”

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 20th Febuary 1973

Date of Death: 19th May 1986 (13)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: William Afton, Kathryn Schmidt, ~~Martha O’Conor~~

Sibling/s: Michael Afton, Evan Afton, Samantha Griffiths, Drew Griffiths, Kasey Young

Animatronic (they possess): Circus Baby, Ennard, Scrap Baby, Elenor

Favourite Animatronic: Elenor

Mentality: semi-insane – has bits and pieces of memories; experienced a mental break after her younger brother died, she got stuck in a child-like mind state (Peter Pan Syndrome)

Name: Evan James Afton / “Kenneth Arnold”

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 9th July 1974

Date of Death: 16th July 1983 (9)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: William Afton, ~~Martha O’Conor~~ , Kathryn Schmidt

Sibling/s: Michael Afton, Elizabeth Afton, Samantha Griffiths, Drew Griffiths, Kasey Young

Animatronic (they possess): Fredbear, Golden Freddy

Favourite Animatronic: Bon-Bon and Bonette

Mentality: remembers everything through a haze of rage

The Emily Family:

Name: Henry Brett Emily

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 16th June 1946

Date of Death: 29th October 1987 (41)

Spouse/s: Carrie Emily

Child/ren: Charlotte Emily, Samuel Emily, Charlie Emily (the robot)

Parent/s: Robert Emily, Dorothy Emily

Sibling/s: Jen Emily

Animatronic (they possess): Shadow Freddy

Favourite Animatronic: The Puppet/Marionette

Mentality: unstable

Job: ~~Co-owner of Fazbear Entertainment, Performer~~

Name: Charlotte “Lottie” Franky Emily

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 13th May 1980

Date of Death: 21st December 1983 (3)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Henry Emily, Carrie Emily

Sibling/s: Samuel Emily

Animatronic (they possess): The Puppet/Marionette, Lefty

Favourite Animatronic: Chica

Mentality: semi-sane – stable – kind of manipulating but she genuinely cares about the others,,, doesn’t really _hate_ william

Name: Samuel “Sammy” Jacob Emily

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 13th May 1980

Date of Death: 24th March 2003 (would’ve been 23yrs old)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Henry Emily, Carrie Emily

Sibling/s: Charlotte Emily

Animatronic (they possess): Shadow Bonnie

Favourite Animatronic: Fredbear, Golden Freddy

Mentality: he’s not great, kinda a dick ngl

The Animatronics:

Name: Gabriel Christopher Lloyd

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 9th January 1975

Date of Death: 6th October 1986 (11)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Ronald Lloyd, Pamela Lloyd

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): Freddy Fazbear

Favourite Animatronic: Freddy Fazbear

Mentality: relatively calm, but has spacey memories of his home

Name: Jeremy Thomas Butler

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 20th April 1976

Date of Death: 23rd March 1986 (would’ve been 10 yrs old)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Paul Butler, Brenda Earnheart

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): Bonnie

Favourite Animatronic: Bonnie

Mentality: sane enough – chooses not to remember his home life

Name: Susie Amanda Green-Lawson

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 23rd May 1977

Date of Death: 5th February 1986 (would’ve been 9 yrs old)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Carl Green, Patricia Lawson

Sibling/s: Samantha Griffiths

Animatronic (they possess): Chica

Favourite Animatronic: Chica

Mentality: has faint memory of her homelife

Name: Fitzgerald “Fritz” Simon May

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 11th July 1977

Date of Death: 17th June 1986 (9)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Dennis May, Carol May

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): Foxy

Favourite Animatronic: Foxy

Mentality: is easily irritable

Name: Cassidy Margret Webb

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 16th November 1976

Date of Death: 1st April 1986 (would’ve been 10 yrs old)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Bruce Webb, Joyce Webb

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): Golden Freddy

Favourite Animatronic: Bonnie

Mentality: sane, she’s angry and smart – wants revenge

The Original Trilogy:

Name: Michael Charles Brooks (The Original Trilogy)

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 9th September 1978

Date of Death: 23rd July 1986 (would’ve been 5)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Donald Brooks, Joan Brooks

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): Golden Freddy

Favourite Animatronic: Freddy Fazbear

Mentality: sane – he’s just accepted it at this point

Name: Charlotte “Charlie” Emily (The Original Trilogy)

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 13th May 1978 (for the story to make sense she’d have had to been “born” then)

Date of Death: N/A (since she didn’t die in this AU)

Spouse/s: John Barrera

Child/ren: Harriet Barrera, Katherine Barrera, Coda Barrera

Parent/s: Henry Emily

Sibling/s: Samuel Emily

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Fredbear, Golden Freddy

Job: Mechanic

Name: John Thomas Barrera

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 17th August 1978

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Charlie Emily

Child/ren: Harriet Barrera, Katherine Barrera, Coda Barrera

Parent/s: Alan Barrera, Julie Barrera

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Charlie (she counts right? Lol)

Job: Writer

Name: Jessica Mildred Sandoval

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 6th July 1978

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Keith Sandoval, Peggy Sandoval

Sibling/s: Theresa Vaile

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Bonnie

Job: Archaeologist I think

Name: Carlton Nicholas Burke

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 19th February 1978

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Michael Burke

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Clay Burke, Betty Burke

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: The Marionette / Puppet

Job: Actor

Name: Marla Janean Rucker (née Finch/Doyle)

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 3rd February 1978

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Lamar Rucker

Child/ren: Mara Rucker, Azur Rucker

Parent/s: Peter Finch, Paula Sattar, Roger Doyle (stepfather)

Sibling/s: Jason Doyle

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Fredbear, Golden Freddy

Job: Therapist

Name: Lamar Najeem Rucker

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 29th November 1978

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Marla Rucker

Child/ren: Mara Rucker, Azur Rucker

Parent/s: Arthur Rucker, Robin Rucker

Sibling/s: Johnny Rucker

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Freddy Fazbear

Job: Astrophysics

Name: Jason Henrie Doyle

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 24th July 1982

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Roger Doyle, Paula Sattar

Sibling/s: Marla Rucker

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Foxy

Fazbear Frights:

Name: Oswald Cleeve Kelly

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 17th September 2012

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Michael Kelly, Angelica Kelly

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: none

Story: Into the Pit (takes place 2022)

Name: Sarah Janice Hall

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 20th October 2008

Date of Death: [REDACTED] 2022 (14)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Jackson Hall, Miriam Ward

Sibling/s: Some of the other Fazbear Fright’s kids (adopted)

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Freddy Fazbear

Story: To Be Beautiful (takes place 2022)

Name: Millicent “Millie” Megan Fitzsimmons

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 13th June 2008

Date of Death: 24th or 25th December 2006 (14)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Jeff Fitzsimmons, Audrey Fitzsimmons

Sibling/s: Some of the other Fazbear Fright’s kids (adopted)

Animatronic (they possess): Funtime Freddy

Favourite Animatronic: none

Story: Count the Ways (takes place 2022)

Name: Greg Caleb Lowe

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 12th January 2008

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Stephan Lowe, Hillary Lowe

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: none

Story: Fetch (takes place 2022)

Name: Alec Jordan Reynolds

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 21st March 2007

Date of Death: [REDACTED] 2022 (15)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Ian Reynolds, Meg Reynolds

Sibling/s: Hazel Reynold

Animatronic (they possess): Lonely Freddy

Favourite Animatronic: Foxy

Story: Lonely Freddy (takes place 2022)

Name: Oscar Cameron Avila

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 7th August 2007

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Kris Avilia, Lynn Avilia

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Plushtrap Chaser

Story: Out of Stock (takes place 2022)

Name: Delilah Savannah Wallace

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 23rd February 2001

Date of Death: [REDACTED] 2022 (21)

Spouse/s: Howard De Witt (ex-husband)

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Aaron Wallace, Faith Wallace

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): ????

Favourite Animatronic: none

Story: 1:35AM (takes place 2022)

Name: Stanley Adam Allan

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 17th September 1961

Date of Death: [REDACTED] 1989 (28)

Spouse/s: Amber Peotter (ex-girlfriend)

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Raymond Allen, Elaine Allen

Sibling/s: Melissa Bulstrode

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: none

Story: Room for One More (takes place 1989)

Name: Devon Blaine Marks

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 4th April 2007

Date of Death: [REDACTED] 2022 (15)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s:

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: N/A

Story: New Kid (takes place 2022)

Name: Peter “Pete” Vincent Dinglewood

Gender: Trans-male

Date of Birth: 4th February 2007

Date of Death: [REDACTED] 2022 (15)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Bill Dinglewood, Audrey Dinglewood

Sibling/s: Chuck Dinglewood

Animatronic (they possess): Phantom Foxy

Favourite Animatronic: Foxy

Story: Step Closer (takes place 2022)

Name: Kasey Mya Young

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 29th September 2001

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Sarah Avery

Child/ren: Malcom Avery (adopted), Isabella Avery (adopted)

Parent/s: Garrett Young, Gracie Yowell

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Ballora

Story: Dance with Me (takes place 2022)

Name: Samantha Lilith Griffiths

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 23rd May 1978

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Drew Griffiths

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Carl Green, Patricia Lawson, William Afton (adoptive), Kathryn Afton (adoptive)

Sibling/s: Susie Green-Lawson, Michael Afton (adopted), Elizabeth Afton (adopted), Evan Afton (adopted), Kasey Young (adopted)

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Chica

Story: Coming Home (takes place 1987)

Name: Robert “Bob” Lee Mackenzie

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 20th August 1969

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Wanda Mackenzie

Child/ren: Tyler Mackenzie, Aaron Mackenzie, Cindy Mackenzie

Parent/s: Randall Mackenzie, Lucille Mackenzie

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: none

Story: Bunny Call (takes place 2005)

Name: Mathew “Matt” Jay Karr

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 9th March 1988

Date of Death: [REDACTED] 2022 (34)

Spouse/s: Hannah (ex-wife)

Child/ren: Springtrap…?

Parent/s: Benjamin Karr, Ethel Karr

Sibling/s: Wanda Mackenzie

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic:

Story: In the Flash (takes place 2022)

Name: Arthur John Blythe

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 29th December 1975

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: ???

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Tobias Blythe, Maria Blythe

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: N/A

Story: The Man in Room 1280 (takes place 2022)

Name: Nole Markman

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 21st April 1996

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Amber Ewing

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Christopher Markman, Kimberly Markman

Sibling/s: Joshua Markman

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: N/A

Story: Blackbird

Name: Jake Medina

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 9th March 2013

Date of Death: 22nd May]2022 (9)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Evan Medina, Brianna Medina, Margie Chrest (adoptive)

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): Stitchwraith

Favourite Animatronic: N/A

Story: The Real Jake

Name: Toby Alexander Billings

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 11th July 2005

Date of Death: 10th September 2022 (17)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Kevin Billings, Alexis Celenza

Sibling/s: Connor Billings

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: N/A

Story: Hide and Seek

Name: Robert

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKOWN

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: Unnamed Son

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKNOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: The Cliffs

Name: Reed

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: UNKNOWN

Job: The Breaking Wheel

Name: Chris

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: UNKOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKOWN

Story: He Told Me Everything

Name: Angel

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: UNKOWN

Date of Death: UNKOWN

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: unnamed stepsister

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: N/A

Story: Gumdrop Angel

Name: Hudson

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: UNKOWN

Child/ren: UNKNOWN

Sibling/s: UNKOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: UNKNOWN

Name: Sergio

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: UNKNOWN

Child/ren: UNKNOWN

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKNOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: UNKNOWN

Name: Jack

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: UNKNOWN

Child/ren: UNKNOWN

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKNOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: The Puppet Carver

Name: Colton

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: UNKNOWN

Child/ren: UNKNOWN

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKNOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: UNKNOWN

Name: Marley

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: UNKNOWN

Child/ren: UNKNOWN

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKNOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: UNKNOWN

Name: Andrew

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: UNKNOWN

Child/ren: UNKNOWN

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKNOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: Friendly Face

Name: Mott

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: UNKNOWN

Child/ren: UNKNOWN

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKNOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: UNKNOWN

Name: Jessica

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: UNKNOWN

Date of Death: UNKNOWN

Spouse/s: UNKNOWN

Child/ren: UNKNOWN

Sibling/s: UNKNOWN

Animatronic (they possess): UNKNOWN

Favourite Animatronic: UNKNOWN

Story: UNKNOWN

Name: Everette Larson

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 3rd July 1984

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Angela (ex-wife)

Child/ren: Ryan Larson

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: none

Story: Epilogues

Extras:

Name: Phineas Taggert

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 9th January 1976

Date of Death: [REDACTED] 2022 (48)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Stitchwraith

Story: Epilogue ¾

Name: Andrew Richard McClure

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 13th February 1979

Date of Death: 12th August 1985

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): ~~Golden~~ ~~Freddy/Fredbear~~ , ~~Nightmare,~~ Stitchwraith

Favourite Animatronic: Nightmare

Story: Epilogue, The Man in 1280, New Kid

Name: Drew Joeseph Griffiths

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 22nd June 1978

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: Samantha Griffiths-Afton

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: Michael Afton (adopted), Elizabeth Afton (adopted), Evan Afton (adopted), Kasey Young (adopted)

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Mangle

Story: Coming Home

(Samantha and Drew ran away from their respective homes together and went to the Afton household because Samantha wanted to confront the killer of her sister (they were 10 at the time). Samantha refused to leave, and William couldn’t just go to the police ~~(and they reminded him of Elizabeth and Evan~~ ) so he kept them. They weren’t raised as siblings, hence why they’re dating, but they do both consider Michael an older brother.)

Name: Hazel Reynolds

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 11th October 2012

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Parent/s: Ian Reynolds, Meg Reynolds

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: Alec Reynolds

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Foxy ig…

Story: Lonely Freddy (takes place 2022)

Name: Charles “Chuck” Dinglewood

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 12th February 2010

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Parent/s: Bill Dinglewood, Audrey Dinglewood

Sibling/s: Pete Dinglewood

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: N/A

Story: Step Closer (takes place 2022)

Games:

Name: Scott Cawthon (character/pg!Scott not the game developer)

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 26th July 1956

Date of Death: 5th November 1992 (36)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Foxy

Job: Night Guard (5NaF 1 & 2)

Name: Jeremy Fitzgerald

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 20th January 1959

Date of Death: 12th November 1987 (28) (might not actually be dead)

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: none

Job: Night Guard (5NaF 2)

Name: Jeremy Hiruma

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 16th November

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Lolbit

Job: Game Tester (5NaF VR; Help Wanted)

Name: Janice “Tape Girl” Fraser

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 29th October 1993

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Circus Baby

Job: Game Tester (5NaF VR; Help Wanted)

Security Breach:

Name: Vanessa A..? / “Vanny” “Ness”

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 21st September 1992

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Glitchtrap

Job: Game Tester (5NaF VR; Help Wanted), Security* (5NaF; Security Breach)

*It’s a cover for her costume so she’s not called out for being there.

Name: Gregory

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 12th September 2011

Date of Death: N/A

Spouse/s: N/A

Child/ren: N/A

Sibling/s: N/A

Animatronic (they possess): N/A

Favourite Animatronic: Glamrock Freddy


	3. William's Will because yeah....

**LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF WILLIAM BLAKE AFTON**

I, William Blake Afton, presently of Hurricane, herby revoke all former testamentary dispositions made by me and declare this to be my final will.

**PRELIMINARY DECLARATIONS**

** Prior Wills and Codicils **

  1. I revoke all prior Wills and Codicils.



** Marital Status **

  1. I am not married.



** Children **

  1. I have the following living children:


  * Michael Smith Afton.
  * Samantha Lilith Afton.
  * Drew Joseph Afton.



**EXECUTOR**

** Executor **

  1. The expression ‘my Executor’ used throughout this Will includes either the single or plural number, or the masculine or feminine gender as appropriate wherever the fact or context so requires. The term ‘executor’ in this Will is synonymous with and includes the term ‘executrix’.



** Appointment **

  1. I appoint Michael Smith Afton of Silver Reef, Utah as the sole executor of this Will, but if Michael Smith Afton should predecease me, or should refuse or be unable to act or continue to act as my Executor, then I appoint Hidetora Iwamoto of Hurricane, Utah to be the sole executor of this Will in place of Michael Smith Afton.



** Powers Of My Executor **

  1. I give and appoint to my Executor the following duties and powers with respect to my estate: 
    1. To pay my legally enforceable debts, funeral expenses and all expenses in connection with the administration of my estate and the trusts created by my Will as soon as convenient after my death, except for any debt secured by real and/or personal property which is to be assumed by the recipient of such property.
    2. To take all legal actions to have the probate of my Will completed as quickly and simply as possible, and as free as possible from any court supervision.
    3. To retain, exchange or dispose of any personal property without liability for loss or deprecation.
    4. To purchase, maintain, convert and liquidate investments or securities, and to exercise voting rights in connection with any shareholding, or exercise any option concerning any investments or securities.
    5. To open or close banks accounts.
    6. To maintain, continue, dissolve, change or sell any business which is part of my estate, or to purchase any business if deemed necessary or beneficial to my estate by my Executor.
    7. To sell, mortgage, exchange, lease or otherwise dispose or deal with any real property in my estate and to pay, alter, improve, add to or remove any buildings thereon and generally to manage such real property.
    8. To maintain, settle, abandon, make a claim against or defend, or otherwise deal with any claims or actions against my estate.
    9. To employ any solicitor, accountant or other professional.
    10. Except as otherwise provided, to act as my Trustee by holding in the trust share of any minor beneficiary, and to keep such share invested, pay the income or capital or as much as either or both as my Executor considers advisable for the maintenance, education, advancement or benefit of such minor beneficiary and to pay or transfer the capital of such share or the amount remaining to such beneficiary when he or she reaches the age of majority or, during the minority of such beneficiary, to pay or transfer such share to any parent or guardian of such beneficiary subject to like conditions and the receipt of any such parent or guardian discharges my Executor.



The above authority and powers granted to my Executor are in addition to any powers and elective rights conferred by statute or common law or by other provision of this Will and may be exercised as often as required, and without application to or approval by any court.

**DISPOSITION OF ESTATE**

** Specific Requests **

  1. To receive a specific bequest under this Will a beneficiary must survive me for thirty (30) days. Any item that fails to pass to a beneficiary with return to my estate to be included in the residue of my estate. All property given under this Will is subject to any encumbrances or liens attached to the property. My specific bequests are as follows: 
    1.       1. I leave to Michael Smith Afton of Silver Reef, Utah, if they shall survive me, for their own use absolutely, the following: all Fazbear Entertainment locations, the mall surrounding and Afton Robotics Inc.



** Distribution of Residue **

  1. To receive any gift under this Will a beneficiary must survive me for thirty (30) days. Beneficiaries of my estate residue will receive and share all of my property and assets not specifically bequeathed or otherwise required for the payment of any debts owed, including but not limited to, expenses associated with the probate of my Will, the payment of taxes, funeral expenses or any other expense resulting from the administration of my Will. The entire estate residue is to be divided between my designated beneficiaries with the beneficiaries receiving a share of the entire state residue. All property given under this Will is subject to any encumbrances or liens attached to the property.



  1. I direct my Executor to distribute the residue of my estate as follows (“Share Allocations”):



  1.     1. Michael Smith Afton of Silver Reef, Utah, will receive 40 shares of my residue estate;
    2. Samantha Lilith Afton of Hurricane, Utah, will receive 30 shares of my residue estate; and
    3. Drew Joseph Afton of Hurricane, Utah, will receive 30 shares of my residue estate.



  1. Provided however, if any beneficiary and alternate beneficiary, if one was appointed, shall die before becoming entitled in accordance with the terms of my Will, to receive the whole of his or her share of the residue of my estate, such share or the amount remaining of that share will be divided amongst the remaining beneficiaries in shares proportionate to the above Share Allocations.



** Wipeout Provision **

  1. Should I leave no children, child, grandchild or grandchild surviving me, or should they all die before becoming entitled to receive the whole of his or her share of my estate, then I HEREBY DIRECT that the residue of my estate or the amount remaining thereof be divided into one hundred (100) equal shares and to pay and transfer such shares as follows: 
    1. 100 shares to be divided equally between my parents and siblings, or the survivors thereof, for their own use absolutely, if all or any of them is alive.



** Individuals Omitted from Bequests **

  1. If I have omitted to leave property in this Will to one or more of my heirs as named above or have provided them with zero shares of a bequest, the failure to do so is intentional.



**GENERAL PROVISIONS**

** No Contest Provision **

  1. If any beneficiary under this Will contests in any court any of the provisions of this Will, then each and all such persons shall not be entitled to any devises, legacies, bequests, or benefits under his Will or any codicil hereto, and such interest or share in my estate shall be disposed of as if that contesting beneficiary had not survive me.



** Severability **

  1. If any provisions of this Will are deemed unenforceable, the remaining provisions will remain in full force and effect.



** Signature **

  1. I, **William Blake Afton** , the within named Testator, have to this my last Will contained on this and the preceding pages, set my hand in the City of Hurricane, in the United States of America, this ______ day of __________, ______ I declare that this instrument is my last Will, that I am of the legal age in this jurisdiction to make a Will, that I am under no constraint or undue influence, and that I sign this Will freely and voluntarily.



__________________

William Blake Afton


	4. Michael has a WIKI page now lmao it's fake tho, filled with info relevant to 'Perhaps a Friend?' so go read that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, I copied the actual Wikipedia format, generally its only if certain things are why a person is notable (like height) but I just left it anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spacing might we weird af but i can't fix that

Michael Burke

-image-

Born Michael Daniel Smith

4th December, 1995

Hurricane, Utah

Nationality American

Other Names Mike

Fritz Smith

Eggs Benedict

Siglum M.Burke

Education University of Northwestern Ohio, Lima, Ohio

Occupation(s) Owner of Freddy Fazbear’s Franchise

Owner of Afton Robotics Inc.

Partner(s) Mason Scollfyld (co-owner)

Years Active 2019-present

Height 6’5 (198 cm) (78IN)

Title Doctor

Predecessor(s) William B. Afton

Henry B. Emily

Spouse(s) Carlton Burke (married in 2015)

Relatives Samantha Griffiths (sister)

Drew Griffiths (brother-in-law)

Family Clay Burke (father-in-law)

Betty Burke (mother-in-law)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not try an put an image in,


	5. OCS

Name: Jon Ariza

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 22nd March 1997

Identity: Cis Male

Sexuality: Bisexual

Spouse/s: Aria Grehan (girlfriend)

Child/ren:

Sibling/s: Pau (older brother), Aleix (older brother), Mireya (older sister), Yasmin (younger sister)

Ethnicity: Spanish/Latino ??

Job: Police Officer

Name: Aria Grehan

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 10 June 1996

Identity: Cis Woman

Sexuality: Heterosexual (she supports tho)

Spouse/s: Jon Ariza (boyfriend)

Child/ren:

Sibling/s:

Ethnicity: Irish-American

Job: Preschool teacher

Name: Lia Nijasure

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 4th July1988

Identity: Cis Woman

Sexuality: Heterosexual

Spouse/s: Daniel “Danny” Hering (husband)

Child/ren: Tobi, Nicolaas

Sibling/s: Navin (older brother), Madri (younger sister), Rekha (younger sister), Arya (younger sister)

Ethnicity: Indian/Hindi??

Job: Independent Child Lawyer

Name: Annelies “Anne” Nuis

Gender: Female

Date of Birth: 29th September 1996

Identity: Transgender Woman

Sexuality: Lesbian

Spouse/s:

Child/ren:

Sibling/s: Katrien (younger sister)

Ethnicity: Dutch

Job: CPS worker

Name: Matsuta Agusaiwa

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 8th May 1979

Identity: Cis Man

Sexuality: Bisexual

Spouse/s:

Child/ren:

Sibling/s:

Ethnicity: Japanese

Job: Therapist

Name: Hidetora Iwamoto

Gender: Male

Date of Birth: 5th September 1958

Identity: Cis Male

Sexuality: Aro-Ace

Spouse/s:

Child/ren:

Sibling/s: Teruyo (younger sister)

Ethnicity: Japanese-American

Job: Creates Fake Documents


End file.
